doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
Rhyfel Amser Mawr Olaf
Y Rhyfel Amser - a elwir hefyd y Rhyfel Amser Mawr Olaf - oedd y rhyfel rhwng yr Arglwyddi Amser a'r Dalekau gyda'r dynged o wirionedd yn y fantol. Diweddodd gyda dinistrio ymddangosol Gallifrey. Er bod y rhyfel wedi para 400 blwyddyn mewn llinell amser unionlin, ymladdwyd dros lawer o gyfnod. (PRÔS: Engines of War) Y Rhyfel Y Dechrau Crëwyd y Firws Dogma gan y Dalekau, a fyddai'n llygru DNA yr Arglywddi Amser a chael gwared ar bob un ohonynt yn y pen draw. Anfonwyd y Firws i Gallifrey drwy gyfundrefn o'r enw Free Time. (SAIN: Panacea, Ascension) Haciodd y Dalekau y Matrics a defnyddiodd nhw i lifodd Gallifrey. Stopiwyd y dylifiad gan Romana II gyda'i ymgorffiad dyfodol. Maglodd y Dalekau mewn dolen amser i osgoi rhyfel amser. Anymwybodol o'r osgoad o rhyfel gyda'r Dalekau, anfonwyd Valyes i Skaro i gyfarfod y Bedwerydd Doctor. Rhodd y Doctor neges i osgoi creu y Dalekau. (SAIN: Ascension) Yn ystod y Rhyfel Mil Flwyddyn, roedd ganddo dair tasg : * Os yn bosib, osgoi creu y Dalekau * Fel arall, newid datblygiad y Dalekau a'u gwneud nhw'n fwy heddychlon * Ffeindio rhyw gwendid y Dalekau er mwyn eu hecsbloetio Credodd y Doctor fod e'n arafu'r Dalekau gan mil flwyddyn. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks) Y cynnig hwn i osgoi'u creadigaeth oedd y rheswm o'u gelyniaeth tuag at yr Arglwyddi Amser. (WC: Captain Jack's Monster Files: Dalek, COMIG: Hunters of the Burning Stone, SAIN: The Dalek Conquests, Ascension) Roedd y Cylch Tragwyddol yn ei ystyried fel dechrau gwir y Rhyfel Amser. (PRÔS: Engines of War) Dialodd y Dalekau ar yr Arglwyddi Amser am y plot i ddistrywio nhw a chreuodd dyblyg y Bumed Doctor i anfon i Gallifrey a lladd y Cyngor Uchel o Gallifrey. (TV: Resurrection of the Daleks, SAIN: The Dalek Conquests) Golygwyd y Ddedf Omega yn y cynnif olaf y Dalekau i ymsod ar y Arglwyddi Amser. Roedd Davros eisiau defnyddio y Ddeddf Omega i helpu'r Dalekau trechu ennill y feistrolaeth ar amser fel Arglwyddi Amser. Twyllwyd Davros i chwythu'r haul o Skaro gan y Seithfed Doctor. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks, SAIN: The Dalek Conquests) Wedyn, aeth y Dalekau i rhyfel gyda'r Arglwyddi Amser. (SAIN: The Dalek Conquests) Y Gwrthdaro Yn y Rhyfel Amser, roedd biliynau o Dalekau (TV: The Day of the Doctor) a maesodd fflyd o ddeg miliwn soser hedegog. (TV: Dalek) Defnyddiodd yr Arglwyddi Amser miloedd o TARDISoedd Brwydr. (PRÔS: Peacemaker) Trwy gydol y rhyfel, ymfyddinodd yr Arglwyddi Amser pob erfyn gwaharddedig o'r Arfdy Omega yn erbyn y Dalekau, ac eithrio'r Foment. Wnaethon nhw ddim meiddio gwneud hi achos roedd gen y Foment gydwybod a gallodd barnu nhw. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Ymglymiad o'r Wythfed Doctor Penderfynodd yr Wythfed Doctor mynd ynghlwm yn y rhyfel wedyn lladdwyd infanc dan 'ddwylo' Dalek. (PRÔS: Museum Peace) Gwrthodd y Doctor brwydro achos "good man" oedd o. (TV: The Night of the Doctor) -To Be Continued-fr:Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps en:Last Great Time War de:Ewiger Krieg pt:Última Grande Guerra do Tempo es:Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo ru:Последняя Великая Война Времени pl:Ostatnia Wielka Wojna Czasu Categori:Rhyfel Amser Mawr Olaf Categori:Digwyddiadau Categori:Brwydrau Arglwydd Amser Categori:Brwydrau Dalek Categori:Brwydrau Galaethol